Dromp
| effect = Earth Healing | foodyw = Vegetables | hp = 1040 | spirit = 620 | power = 1040 | speed = 720 | defence = 1220 | foodyw2 = Vegetables | foodyw3 = Vegetables | foodywww = Vegetables }} is an Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe. Introduced as Rank S, he was demoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch 2. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Dromp is one of the largest Yo-kai seen in the series, being a giant made of brown dirt which has three wavy lighter colored stripes, with fairly short arms ending in four-fingered hands of the same color of the stripes. He has comparatively tiny brown-colored eyes. On top of his head grows a patch of light-colored grass with some flowers. He really likes mazes and keeps his promises. Dromp appears intimidating due to his enormous size, but he is actually very gentle. Dromp has the ability to terraform landscapes into personal labyrinths, into which he teleports or traps victims. He then invites them to find their way out, largely for his amusement. To make things even more difficult, he can even obfuscate navigation systems and distort aerial views to make finding your way out close to impossible. Affected victims have been known to wander Dromp's mazes for an eternity. Anyone Inspirited by Dromp is said to stubbornly refuse to ask for directions, even when hopelessly lost. Outside of his abilities, Dromp appears to have some size-shifting ability where he can appear at either gigantic size or towering over a basic human. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Dromp can be befriended by completing the post-game quest "Flower For The Shrine", given by one of the receptionists at Gourd Pond Museum. First collect a Forever Flower from white Pinkipoos in the Yo-kai World, then go the far right end of the section of the Abandoned Tunnel behind the rank A Watch Lock. Fight the Signiton (if you haven't already), then keep going until you're back outside and reach the shrine behind the waterfall to the left. Place the flower on the shrine, and Dromp will appear to fight you, after which he'll automatically befriend you. Yo-kai Watch 2 Dromp is automatically befriended through the quest Treasure Hunters Pt. 3. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Dromp is befriendable on the roof of Springdale Elementary School. However, he will not appear unless you climb the school's flagpole and see his cutscene. This cutscene is random, however you can save before climbing and reset until it plays. ''Yo-kai Watch Animation Series'' Dromp first appeared in EP053 where he turns most of Springdale into a maze while Nate is rushing home to catch the season finale to Professor Vacant. Upon being exposed, Dromp dares Nate and Whisper to find the exit to his maze despite Nate's request to place them outside of the maze where they started. Dromp's maze ability throws Yo-kai Pad's Map feature off its track. Nate attempts to enlist Buhu to help by getting a bird's-eye view, only for Dromp to confuse Buhu by fogging up the area and causes her to leave. With the assistance of Whisper, Nate tries relying on memory, smelling his mother's cooking and divining to find his way out but fail every time. Eventually, Jibanyan arrives with Leadoni following a Yo-kai party, and Leadoni helps Nate and Whisper find the exit to the maze. Satisfied, Dromp gives Nate his Medal and teleports Nate outside of his maze, albeit at the start of the maze as Nate "requested," causing Nate to become just as lost as before and miss his show. In EP065, Komasan and Komajiro enlist Nate into helping them get Mr. Phonius out of his depression of his "Kaptain Komasan" show being cancelled by summoning a Yo-kai. Nate summons Dromp and Hidabat provides the potion he ordered so that he can see Dromp. Even though the producer claimed that Mr. Phonius' encounter with Dromp was CGI. Mr. Phonius claimed that they can do a disclaimer stating that the creatures are depicted with CGI. When Mr. Phonius' latest show comes out, it depicts Dromp as a human-eating Yo-kai much to the surprise of Komasan and the annoyance of Komajiro. In EP112, Mr. Crabbycat can see Meganyan, Gutsy Bones and Dromp as transfer students that can easily dwarf the entire school, Disrupting Class Academy. In EP119, Dromp puts Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan into another one of his mazes as part of the Yo-kai World's Yo-1 Grand Prix. Nate was able to summon Leadoni for help. [[M02|''Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!]] In Episode 3 of the second movie of Yo-kai Watch, an evil giant version of himself was summoned by Lord Enma to suck up Komasaburo and started to destroy the tower, in which Komasan and Komajiro were in. After Komasan pulled out a shining object (which turns out to be the baby), he turns back to his normal self without any memory of what happened. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset Quotes * '''Loafing:' "Gwoooooooooooaaarrrr..." Etymology *His Spanish name, "Pom" comes from "Pomelo" (Grapefruit) or "Pomelia" (A flower). *His Brazilian Portuguese name, "Montogro" is a combination of "Monte" (Mound) and "Ogro" (Ogre). *His French name, "Misterre" is a corruption of "Mystère" (Mystery) or a combination of "Terrain" (Ground) and "Mystère" (Mystery). *His Italian name, "Terrio" is a combination of "Terra" (Land) and "Mistero" (Mystery) or is a corruption of "Terra" (Land). Origin Dromp is based on the Daidarabotchi (which is his Japanese name), a legendary youkai of gigantic proportions, who resembled a vast mountain range when he lied down to sleep. Daidarabotchi was so enormous, his footprints would become lakes and ponds when it rained. One time, he lifted Mt. Fuji and Mt. Tsukuba in his hands to see which was heavier, but accidentally dropped the latter when he was done, causing its peak to split. Trivia * Despite Dromp being featured in the first opening of the anime series, he does not make an appearance in an actual episode until EP053. Related Yo-kai * Swosh In Other Languages * Japanese: だいだらぼっち Daidarabotchi * Korean: 얼룩덜룩 Eollukdeolluk * Spanish: Pom * French: Misterre * Italian: Terrio * German: Schtompf * Portuguese (Brazil): ''Montog''ro de:Schtompf Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai